Defying Destiny
by kickers-ej
Summary: Katsuya has bagged the bachelor of the century! Or did the bachelor of the century has bagged Katsuya? A Kaiba legend being used to secure one's true love


Defying Destiny 1

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: You know I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba! Is it true that you are keeping a duelist hostage inside the Kaiba mansion?!"

"We heard rumors that the duelist is actually Katsuya Jonouichi!"

"Are you denying the fact that you kept Jonouichi-san as a sex slave?"

"A source from one of your close friends say that you bought a brand new Lamborghini as a present for your mistress..aka Katsuya Jonouchi?"

"Mr. Kaiba!"

"Mr. Kaiba!"

* * *

Seto Kaiba rubbed his forehead in irritation. His bodyguard looking restless as his breathing became less uneven.

"Drive," Seto's cold command made the driver step on the pedal, making their way back to the mansion. Upon entering the gate Seto could already see his brother Mokuba, waiting anxiously on top of the steps.

Seto exited the limousine to greet his brother, ruffling the hair before pulling him into a hug.

"Where's the mutt?"

"He's inside, nii-sama. He hasn't eaten since this morning," Mokuba said in worry. Seto snorted before making his way to his bedroom, where he assumed, that's where the pup was. Climbing the stairs his logical (albeit a bit perverted) mind recounted how it accumulated up until this point.

* * *

"_Get out of my way loser dog," _

"_Grr…stupid rich guy!"_

_A punch here, a kick there, and 5 minutes later they were both in lip-lock. It took Seto 15 seconds to realize that the damage has been done._

"_You..you loser! Look at what you've done!" Seto hissed. Joey, still stunned from the kiss looked helplessly back to Seto Kaiba._

"_Whaaa?"_

"_You stole my first kiss you mongrel!"_

"_So?"_

"_Shut up, Katsuya Jonouchi! Shut up!" tugging Katsuya with him, Seto ignored Katsuya's friends and made his way outside. Phoning his limo, Seto silenced the blonde's complaints with a glare._

_That stupid loser dog!_

* * *

Mokuba came back from school to find his brother staring down at a frightened, but determined puppy. Upon hearing what happened at school, Mokuba proceeded to tell Katsuya (with glee) of the Kaiba family curse….

"_Well, Katsuya…according to legend, the first born to the Kaiba throne has to marry the person that shares…or in your case, stole, their first kiss. The first kiss symbolizes beginners luck, and only after you received your first kiss, shall your wealth and power be well on its way to reaching its full potential. If you chose to ignore this, then the already gained wealth shall deplete into nothingness," Mokuba explained whole-heartedly._

"_So….Kaiba has ta marry me?" Joey repeated the main point._

"_Yup,"_

"_But I don't wanna marry Kaiba," __**not yet, anyway. **_

"_No choice mutt. I will not dwell on the fact that this might be some hopeless romantic's idea of a happy ending and risk my wealth. And maybe after this those stupid fangirls will leave me alone,"_

"_But…,"_

"_Accept it Kats, big brother's going to plant a bone in you soon," Mokuba nodded._

"_What?!"_

"_I mean, big brother gets what he wants?"_

Seto did not ponder on his brother's lewd comment for fearing that it would put ideas into his logical head. Not like his dreams need to get wetter than they already are. The wedding was a success, done in simplicity. Katsuya's dad cried the whole time, thinking that his son will be better off now that he has a rich husband to dote on him.

Seto scoffed at the idea of doting on the pup. The blonde had scratched Seto on their wedding night when he accidentally rolled onto Katsuya's side, insisting that Seto was out to rape him. If Katsuya thinks that even being in Seto's immediate space is disgusting, then Seto will not dote on Katsuya like his initial plan to. Seto WAS going to give Joey a platinum unlimited credit card under Seto's name, but as long as Joey refuses to cuddle (and do his matrimonial duties as a wife) then Katsuya can kiss unlimited money goodbye. Not like that insufferable mutt wanted any money anyway. Katsuya was as pure as they come. Seto doubted that Joey was materialistic in the least, making him very desirable to the elder Kaiba.

"If you don't eat right now, I'll force feed you," Seto growled as soon as he entered the door. The puppy yelped before hiding something underneath the bed.

"That better not be what I think it is, Katsuya," Seto hissed and made his way to Katsuya's side.

"Don't come here! I mean it!" Katsuya shrieked, standing up to block Seto from seeing what he was hiding.

"If it's por….is that a kitten?" Seto stared wide eyed at a small, chestnut coloured ragdoll, with blue eyes that could rival his own.

Of course, the cat would lose.

Joey scooped up the kitten and stared Seto down.

"She was in the backyard! For 3 days!" Joey argued, backing off from Seto and hitting the far wall. Seto cornered Katsuya and placed two graceful arms to trap the blonde to the wall on each side of his head. Seto roughly remembered Katsuya sneaking off after meals with food inside his jacket about 3 days ago…so he was feeding the damn cat.

The kitten purred and slept in Katsuya's arms, unaware that she will be a huge ploy in Seto's plan.

"So…what are you going to do with it?" Seto's voice turned husky, blowing wisps of hot breath onto Katsuya's face.

"I..w-w-wanna keep it," Katsuya murmured, heating up due to the closeness of Seto's body. He could feel the subtle heat from Seto's body, making him lean farther into his (although he refused to admit it) legal husband.

"You can't," Seto smirked, and watched as Katsuya's eyes turned fiery.

"If you throw her out then I'll go with her!" Katsuya threatened. Seto seemed to think about it then smirked again.

"Still no," Seto stated, watching as Katsuya's will waver. He smiled discreetly as the blond turned his blond head to the ground to stare at his feet.

"I will, however, allow the…cat to stay here for a small fee," Katsuya's smile was so blinding that Seto had a hard time resisting the urge to kiss him.

"Anything, Kaiba," God he hated that name coming out of the blonde's mouth.

"You'll have to submit to the duties of being my spouse, both publicly….,"

"Oh, you mean for functions and stuff?"

"…and privately," Seto finished off with something akin to excitement tingling inside.

"What…what do you mean?" Katsuya replied, embarrassed. There was no way that Seto was saying what he thinks Seto is saying….right?

"It means exactly what you think it means, Katsuya. You'll perform your duties as my wife and release my stress during the day with…physical reliefs,"

"Like a backrub?"

"Like intercourse," the moment Seto mentioned that word, Katsuya's face lit up into a bright red hue.

"B-b-b-ut why would you wanna have sex with me?! You hate me!"

"Hmmm…contrary to your beliefs, pup, being a husband is very taxing on me. But if you don't want to do it, I guess I could go out and search for others….," the moment Seto murmured that option the kitten let out a yowl at being thrown onto the bed. Katsuya angrily grasped Seto's jacket to pull him close.

"If ya go and find a hooker I will make your life miserable!" Katsuya spat out. Seto smirked and clutched his wife's chin.

"So you'll do it?"

"No! But I'll cuddle with ya and, and, kiss ya," Katsuya replied shyly.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'll work it up from there! I promise! Ya can't expect me to have intercourse with ya straight away," Katsuya shot back. Seto seemed to be taking this into account and agreed.

"Very well. You may keep the kitten,"

"Yay! Thanks Kaiba! I'm gonna call him Seth!" Katsuya unknowingly pecked Seto's lips chastely before darting off to find Seth. Seto touched his lips briefly, stunned at the small token of appreciation.

"There may be hope for us yet, Katsuya,"


End file.
